No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by lion545
Summary: Dallas Winston decides to help a certain red-headed Soc out of some trouble. Will he regret his decision? Rated M for language and possible future chapters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any of The Outsiders characters. But I do own Mark and Tish.

" Cherry, I will see you tomorrow at school. I gotta go. Bye!" Marcia waved as her new boyfriend, Mark, pulled her toward his car.

"Sure, see ya," Cherry answered back, although she knew Marcia couldn't hear her, and even if she could she wasn't listening. She was too wrapped up in "love". Marcia had ditched her again for Mark. She sighed and leaned against her car looking back up at the theater just as the lights inside were turning off. She watched as an old man dressed in red and gold uniform stood outside the theater locking the double doors.

He turned to leave and Cherry caught his eye. "Oh, good night miss. You're not having car trouble are you?," the sweet old man asked. "Oh, no, thank you, sir," Cherry smiled and waved as he walked away. "Good night, then," he replied.

Cherry looked around her. Nobody was in sight. Suddenly it seemed eerily quiet. She felt her heart beat faster as she turned and got into her car. She put the key in the ignition and turned it….nothing. A wave of panic washed over her. She tried again and heard the car turn over, but nothing. Cherry turned and looked behind her, nobody was around. "Shit. Where is there a payphone around here?" she spoke to herself. Cherry racked her brain trying to remember the last time she saw a payphone when she was on her way to the movies with Marcia. "Oh, I know where there is one," she said aloud with relief, " just a few blocks away." Cherry looked in the direction the phone booth was supposed to be in. Greaser territory.

Dallas Winston knocked on the Shepard's door and then took long drag of his cigarette. The door opened and a blue eyed beauty stood behind it. She smiled and Dal's heart stopped. "Well, if it isn't Dallas Winston," she spoke in a haughty tone. Dallas smiled back and tried to summon the words.

He had had a crush on Tish since he first saw her a couple months before. His heart broke, however, when he found out that she was dating Curly Shepard. He couldn't stand Curly, so it was just perfect that they were dating.

Curly pulled the door open wider so that he could see who was there. "Hey, Dal. You lookin' for Tim?," Curly asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, you seen him?," Dallas said, looking more at Tish than Curly.

"Yeah, he just took off, toward the drive-in," Tish pointed in the direction that Tim had gone in.

"Alright, Thanks, Tish," Dallas smiled and winked at her as he turned and left. Trish smiled back and Dallas could hear an argument ensue as he walked away.

Dal had a smirk on his face and was feeling pretty triumphant at making Curly jealous. He paused on the sidewalk for a second and began to light up another cigarette when he heard what sounded like a fight in the alleyway nearby. He jogged over to the alley and peeked around the corner.

He recognized Tim Shepard's leather jacket. He seemed to be struggling with someone, but Dallas could not see who it was. "Tim, what are you doing?," Dallas asked as he walked toward the other greaser. Tim turned his head abruptly and Dallas saw who Tim was messing with. It was Cherry Valance. Dallas recognized her from the drive-in. Ponyboy had talked about her before, too. Dallas knew Pony liked her. She was a cheerleader, though, and a Soc.

"Hey, Winston. Will ya get lost? I'm busy here," Tim spoke in a strained voice as he tried to hold Cherry still. He turned back to her. Cherry's face was white with fear.

"Dallas! Please, Help me!," she cried out, just before Tim clamped his hand down over her mouth. "Shut up!," Tim yelled at her.

Before Dallas knew it, he had grabbed Tim's shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face, hard. Tim fell backward and onto the ground letting Cherry go. She stood very still as if she was stunned and looked at Dallas. Tim seemed to be knocked out cold. Cherry grabbed her purse off the ground, looked at Dallas one last time and then ran past him and out of the alley.

Dallas stood in the alley for a moment and shrugged. He was realizing what he had done. He hit Tim Shepard to save a Soc. "Oh, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own any of The Outsiders characters. I do own Tish and Mark.

"So, Dal, I heard you fucked up Tim Shepard last night," Steve said as Dallas walked into DX.

"What are you talking about?" Dal asked, trying not to sound phased.

"He came by the house this morning looking for you," Soda answered for Steve. "He said he was messing with a Soc and you hit 'im. Is that true?"

"No, he's full of it. The Soc probably hit him," Dallas brushed them off and lit up a cigarette. "What Soc was he messing with?" Soda asked.

"How the hell would I know? I wasn't there."

"Whoa," Steve said in a dreamy voice as he looked out the window. "Nice car." Dallas and Soda looked up as Cherry Valance parked her car outside the gas station. Dallas felt his stomach shrink a little as she got out and headed towards the door. He wanted to hide, but had no where to go.

Cherry pulled open the door and walked in. "Hello," Cherry smiled warily at Sodapop and nodded her head at Steve. Her face was red. She turned to Dallas. "Hi, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Cherry asked Dallas in a quiet voice. "Uh.. Yeah. I guess," Dallas breathed.

They walked into the DX garage to be alone. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did last night," Cherry said looking at the floor.

"Oh, uh, well-"

"I mean I know that Tim Shepard is kind of your friend and you don't know me that well. I am glad to know that you actually have a conscience despite what others might think. I'm really happy you were there," Cherry looked back up at Dallas. Her eyes were a beautiful green and Dallas would have been lost in them if her comments hadn't made him angry.

"Well, I wouldn't have helped but I had a score to settle with Tim anyways so," Dallas tried to sound mean even though part of him wanted Cherry to like him. Cherry smiled at him like she could read him. "Okay, Dallas, whatever." He felt surprised when he heard her say his name. It was like an angel was saying it. Cherry turned and walked out the door. And Dallas heaved a sigh of relief and walked back into the store.

"So, nothing happened with Tim last night, huh?" Soda asked, smirking.

"Well, Tim was being an asshole yesterday anyways. I didn't do it to help what's her name," Dallas defended.

"What did Tim do to tick you off yesterday?"

"I'll see you guys later," Dallas said as he walked out the front door.

Dallas walked outside and watched as Cherry drove away. She drove fast. Dallas figured it was probably because she wanted to get out of the Greasers territory as soon as possible.

"Hey, Dal." A voice woke Dallas from his staring and he turned to see Tish. Her brown and golden hair was lovely in the sunlight and her blue eyes pierced his own and eft him with a feeling that sunk straight ino his gut. Dallas realized he hadn't been breathing and inhaled.

"What's happening, Tish?" He leaned casually against the side of DX.

"Not much. You know you should have told me that you were into Socs. I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up about you."

"What?" Dallas looked at her and could see she was serious. He felt his heart breaking. How could he explain this to Tish without her thinking that he liked a Soc.

"I know what you did for Cherry Valannce last night. Why would you help her like that? You should have let her get what was coming to her." Dallas felt that familiar anger take hold of him again.

"What are you talking about? She didn't do anything to you!"

"She doesn't have to. She is a Soc, her boyfriend does plenty. Remember when he jumped that Johnny kid? He hasn't looked the same since! If they hit us we hit them right back. That's how it should be!"

"No! It's got to stop somewhere! What if it had been you?" Dallas couldn't believe what he was saying. It was as if he had felt this way forever but never had the guts to say anything.

"I wouldn't have been messing around in no Socs neighborhood! She was just asking for it Dal!" Dallas could see people were starting to notice their argument and rather than draw attention to himself,he decided to end the coversation.

"I have to go, Tish."

"Yeah, go! Maybe you can meet up with your new Socy girlfriend and go to the movies with a brand new Madras sweater and flood pants!"

Dallas felt his face burning as he swallowed his anger and pushed past Tish.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry It has been so long since my last update. I have been preoccupied. Thanks for the reviews. I don't own any of the characters except for Tish.

Bob dropped Cherry off at home and sped away. She rolled her eyes and looked up at her house. The windows glowed with light and seemed so unreal and far away. She knew her parents would still be awake. She dreaded explaining to her mother why she was home so early. Sometimes she wondered if she preferred Bob to her. She knew her father did. They would not be happy if she told them they had a fight.

Her mind drifted and she found herself walking in the opposite direction. She walked away form her house and soon she was at the corner of her street, and then she was at the end of the next street. Next she was blocks away and she looked up and she was outside the drive-in.

Cherry felt like she was dreaming as she stared at the movie screen. She headed toward the ticket counter and bought a ticket with the money her father had given her allowance. She walked inside and felt the immense divide and tension for the first time since she had started going there. The Socs sat in their fancy cars, comfortable. The guys had their arms around their girls. Most of the Greasers sat in the folding chairs set up for people without cars. She had never sat there before.

Cherry made her way toward the snack bar for some popcorn. She got in line and noticed Sodapop Curtis was in front of her. When she saw him he smiled at her with an unsure look.

"Hi," Cherry said and she smiled back.

"Hello," Soda said back to her, surprised.

"How are you?", Cherry asked. She suddenly felt the need to speak to someone without a trust fund.

"I'm alright. You?," Soda continued wondering why Cherry Valance was talking to him.

"I am good," Cherry answered with relief in her voice.

"Are you here alone?," Soda asked. He was wondering where Cherry's boyfriend was.

Their conversation went on as the line moved. Neither of them seemed to notice the people staring at them. They both felt a fear inside themselves beginning to melt and a new door that was always locked before had cracked open. Sodapop's charming nature was soothing and it drew Cherry in.

"Well, if you are alone why don't you come and sit with us?," Soda suggested. Cherry paused and looked at the divided audience.

"Okay," she said with a smile. They both grabbed their popcorn and drinks and Cherry followed Soda to the other side.

She caught sight of Dallas Winston and her nerves jumped up again. _What am I doing?_ ,she thought but her body kept on following Sodapop and she followed him right to the seat between him and Dallas.

Dallas looked at her unsure of what she was doing. "Hi Dallas," Cherry said with a mocking grin on her face. Soda laughed at Dal's expression and handed Steve a coke.

"Hi," dallas said back and looked away, annoyed. He caught sight of tish and some friends grabbing some seats a few rows in front of them. Tish saw Dallas and then she saw who he was sitting with. She gave him a look that could kill and then sat down.

Dallas felt his heart sink, he stood up and started to leave. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later," he said.

Cherry looked up at Dallas. "Why?," she asked without thinking. Dallas ignored her and kept walking toward the exit.

Tish turned around to see Dallas walking away. She smiled. Then she saw Cherry get up and run after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters except for Tish.

Once outside the Drive-inn Cherry called to Dallas out of breath. He turned around and looked at her angrily.

"What are you doing?," he asked accusingly.

"Nothing. I'm just making friends," Cherry stumbled through her words as she tried to defend herself.

"Friends? You want to be _friends_ all of a sudden?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you when Johnny was getting jumped by your boyfriend?"

"I didn't realize then."

"Realize what?"

"That we're not that different."

Dallas couldn't help but smile at her, then he turned around and kept walking. "Where are you going?," she called to him.

"I'll catch you later," Dallas said.

Cherry felt more at ease as she watched him walk away. She did not want him to go but she knew she would see him later.

Dallas headed toward Buck Merril's house. Coming out onto the street Buck's place was on, he turned the corner and ran into Tim Shepard.

"Hey, Dal," TIm said as he reached out both hands and pushed him back. Dallas regained his balance and tried to hit Tim when someone grabbed him from behind. He struggled to free himself when Tim hit him hard in the jaw. He hit him twice more and then whoever held Dallas let him drop to the ground.

Half conscious, dal heard voices. More than two, maybe three, no four. There were four of them. He couldn't make out what they were saying because Tim had hit him in his left ear and all he heard was a deafening ring. He cracked open his eyelids in time to see someone's boot headed towards his face. He couldn't breath and realized it was because someone was kicking him in the chest. He felt something hit the back of his head and heard a large crack as stars entered his vision and then everything was black.

"C'mon, I'm done with this soc," Tim said and then he spit at Dal.

The next thing Dallas saw was flashing lights. He could barely open his eyes but he felt like he was floating. He closed his eyes for what seemed like a minute and when he opened them again he was inside.

"He's awake." Dallas heard a familiar voice speaking. Then he saw Darrel Curtis' face.

"Dallas, are you okay?," Darrel spoke loudly and his voice pounded in Dal's head.

"What do you mean?," Dallas answered back mumbling. He wasn't even sure what he was saying. Dallas tried to sit up but he felt a searing pain in his chest and suddenly he was dizzy. He must have made some noise of pain because Darrel had a panicked look on his face and called for a nurse.

"What happened?," Dallas asked as the nurse took his vitals.

"You got jumped. Do you remember?," Two-bit spoke and Dallas realized he was in the room for the first time.

"No," Dallas answered. His face felt heavy and he reached to touch it. The nurse stopped him.

"Don't touch the stitches, dear," she said.

"Stitches?," Dallas asked, alarmed, "What stitches?"

"We had to put 30 stitches in your face. You also have two broken ribs and a concussion, the nurse interjected.

"Do you have a mirror?," Dal asked her.

"Hang on." She disappeared into the next room for a minute. When she came back she handed him a small mirror that must have been from her purse.

Dallas opened it and looked. He had stitches across his left eyebrow and his forehead where he had been kicked. He had more over his right cheekbone and on his chin. Both of his eyes were black. He handed her back the mirror without saying anything.

"Do you remember who it was Dal?," Two-bit asked.

"No," Dal answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Dal thought back and remembered talking to Cherry and then leaving to walk to Buck's. He remembered turning the corner and running into someone. He saw Tim Shepard's face. The whole thing was rushing back to him. He felt sick when he remembered being kicked repeatedly. He remembered seeing Curly too but he had the feeling that Curly was there for another reason….Tish.

"It was Tim," Dal said.

"That's what we thought," Darrel sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! Please review. I don't own any of the characters except for Tish. This is a short chapter, but don't kworry there will be more.

Tish stood outside the Curtis' house unsure about knocking. She knew if curly found out she was there he would kill her. She knocked and Steve Randall came to the door.

"What's up, Tish?," he asked surprised to see her.

"Hey," she said nervously," Is Dallas here?" Tish felt her stomach was in knots. She was never like this when she talked to guys. "Yeah, come on in." Steve led her in through the living room and into the kitchen. She saw Dallas sitting at the kitchen table. She was astounded by the way he looked but she tried not to react.

'Hey, Dal," she said," How are you?"

"How do I look?," Dallas asked sarcastically.

"Well, can I talk to you?"

"What about?'

Tish looked around the rrom at the rest of the gang. "Can we talk alone?," she asked in a shy manner. Dallas had never seen her being shy before. He stood up and she followed him outside.

The sun was bright and it's light danced on the crisp fall leaves. The beautiful day contradicted hoe terrible Dallas felt, physically and mentally. When you are miserable you never notice how lovely the day is.

Tish sighed nervously. "Listen Dal, I'm sorry about what happened to you. You shouldn't have been around with that Soc though."

"You knew about this, didn't you?," Dallas accused. Tish hesitated before she spoke again. "I didn't know it was gonna be this bad," she said reluctantly. Dallas couldn't believe her honesty and he had to give her credit for it.

"I thought we were friends, Tish."

"We are."

"We couldn't be if you let this happen."

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't have hit Tim."

"So this is what I get for helping her? You know me, Tish. I hate Socs, but she didn't do anything."

"Are you kidding? She doesn't have to. She dates the punk who jumped Johnny!"

"And _you_ date the punk who jumped _me_! And she didn't know about what was gonna happen to Johnny. _You knew._"

Tish sighed and looked around them. They were all alone. Tears were welling up in her eyes. " Fine," she said," I don't want to fight with you anymore. I came here to apologize. I'm sorry." She reached her hand out and touched his face.

Dallas looked into her eyes. They were deep blue and they seemed to get darker with her tears. They were almond shaped. Dallas knew he couldn't look at them for too long because he would get lost in them and then never find his way out. He moved closer like he was going to kiss her. She didn't flinch. Their lips touched and Tish felt like _she_ herself was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Outsiders characters. I do own Tish, however.

Dallas was madder at Tim than anyone. When the police asked, however, he said he didn't know who had attacked him. If he was going to seek revenge on Tim, he was going to do it on his own. He knew getting Tim thrown in jail would just boost his ego and his reputation. Besides, what had the police ever done for Dallas? Nothing. He was so angry that it made him sick. He tried to think of what he could possibly do to Tim to make him feel this way.

As he sat on the Curtis' porch he took out a cigarette and lit up. His face was healing and he was starting to look like himself again. Some of the scars would never heal though. The guys said it made him look tuff, which was okay, but he would rather not have them on his face. He didn't mention that to them though. He didn't care about looking tough in front of Cherry. The only time he really cared about that stuff was when he was around Tish.

The ringing phone woke Cherry up. She heard her mother answer downstairs and then the pause and she could tell it was for her.

"Sherry, you have a phone call," her mother called up the stairs to her. Cherry got up and walked to the top of the stairs. She stared down at her mother.

"Who is it?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"It's Bob," her mother answered with a smile and a wink. Cherry descended the stairs and tried to decide whether or not to pick up the call. She sighed and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" There was a silence on the other line. "Hello?" she repeated, "Bob?"

"Hey, Cherry, this isn't Bob."

Cherry walked into the kitchen to find her parents. They sat together drinking early cocktails. She knew they had been talking about her when she entered the room because they suddenly quieted.

"Mom? I am going out with Bob tonight, okay?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear. I knew you two would make up," her mother answered and then looked at her father. When she turned back Cherry had already walked away.

Cherry walked to the end of the street where they had agreed to meet eachother. It was chilly out and her red hair blew around her face in the wind. She shivered and pulled her coat closed tighter.

She saw headlights off in the distance and it seemed as if the car was moving in slow motion. It pulled up to the curb where she stood.

Dallas leaned over and opened the door for her. "Hop in," he said. She smiled at how different he was from Bob. She looked over her shoulder at her street and then hopped in. Dallas drove them out of town so that nobody would see them together. Cherry crouched down in her seat until they were out of her neighborhood.

"Are you hungry?" Dal asked her.

"Not really," Cherry answered.

"Yeah, me neither," Dallas laughed. Cherry smiled.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Just talk, I guess."

"Okay."

Dallas pulled into the dirt road some time later. Cherry looked around, it was so beautiful. There was a small abandoned building that looked like an old church. There was a huge golden field surrounding it and a lake next to it. The sun was setting casting an orange glow on all of it.

"Wow, it's so pretty, Dal." He stopped the car and got out. He went around and opened her door. She laughed at him. They walked over to the side of the lake and stared out onto the water together.

"I like it here," Cherry said and she looked at Dallas. When their eyes met the world seemed to stop. Dallas reached up and touched her face and Cherry flinched but then relaxed and let him. His rough hand caressed her face and it felt so much different from Bob's touch. She liked the change. He held her chin in between his thumb and his index finger and moved his face closer to hers. Cherry's heart skipped a beat and she felt warmth growing inside of her. When their lips touched she thought that her heart was going to stop. She never would have thought she would be kissing Dallas Winston a month ago. Dallas pulled away and looked into her eyes again. They were a hazel-green color and he wanted to stare into them for the rest of his life and never blink so that he wouldn't miss anything. They walked into the mold abandoned church together.

"How did you know about this place?" Cherry asked.

"I drove up here once with one of the guys and I remembered it in case I ever needed a place to hide out," Dal answered, "It's getting dark." He went over to a cabinet and pulled out some candles. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit them up. Then he threw his coat on the floor for them to sit on so they wouldn't get dusty. They sat together and talked for a couple of hours, but it felt like just a few minutes. It was easier for both of them than talking to anyone else because suddenly they had nothing to prove.

"Dallas, Are you mad at Tim?," Cherry asked even though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course I am mad at him. I can't stand him thinking that he can get away with this shit. When I feel better I'm gonna kick his ass, or maybe do something worse."

"Worse? Like what?" Cherry asked alarmed.

"I don't know, yet." Dallas looked at her and his anger softened. "So, are you gonna keep going out with Bob after this?" he asked trying to change the subject. Cherry frowned.

"I don't want to."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

She looked at him angrily. "Dallas! Don't ask me that. That is so rude." She looked back down at her hands as she fiddled with her jacket.

"Sorry, just curious."

"Well, no I didn't sleep with him. He wanted to, though," Cherry paused, "…I'm not going to go back out with him." Dallas leaned in and kissed her again. Cherry opened her mouth and explored Dallas' further. She felt his hand on her hip and suddenly she felt a warm sensation between her legs. Dallas' kisses traveled away from her mouth and down her neck and the sensation grew. Suddenly there was a strong wind blowing through the church and the candles blew out. They parted for a moment to look around. "Oh, shit," Dallas said. It was pitch dark in the church except for some moonlight sneaking in through the cracks in the boarded up windows.

"This is spooky," Cherry said and she subconsciously moved closer to Dallas. The moonlight danced across their faces as Dallas went in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! Please review. I don't own any of the characters except for Tish.

Cherry woke up with a start. When she looked around she didn't remember where she was at first. She turned and saw Dallas. He was sleeping peacefully on the dusty church floor. Cherry guessed this wasn't the first night he had slept here. She felt a chill in the air and pulled his leather jacket up around her shoulders. She got up quietly and walked outside. The sky was a bright orange and gold as the sun rose. She gasped when she first saw it and went to stand by the water. She stood there and tried to soak in the beauty of the morning.

Dallas woke up and looked around the room for Cherry. He found her outside and joined her by the lake. "Good morning," Cherry turned and smiled at Dallas when she saw him. He didn't look like he usually looked, his hair was messy. She liked it.

Dallas dropped her off a couple blocks from her house and Cherry gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she hopped out of the car, She didn't want anyone to see them together but for the first time it wasn't because of what her friends might think. It was because of the trouble it might cause. She saw a face that she recognized down the street, but when she turned to look back it was gone and it left her mind as quickly as it had entered it. Her block was so calm and peaceful.

As she walked towards her house she reflected on the past 12 hours she spent with Dallas and her heart seemed to flutter like a butterfly's wings. She had a dreamy look on her face. She was a few houses away from her house when she noticed the police cruiser parked in front. Her stomach jumped to her throat and she instinctively began running towards her house. When she burst in the front door she was out of breath and started calling for her mother and father. Her mother rushed in a moment later followed by her father and a police officer.

"Oh, thank God you are home!", Cherry's mother ran to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Where have you been?" her father asked sternly.

"I told you I was going out with Bob, yesterday," Cherry defended herself.

"We called Bob's parents, they said he was home all night," the officer interjected.

"Oh, well Bob cancelled and I went to visit Marcia instead. And you called the cops?" Cherry exclaimed.

"Well, clearly this isn't a missing person case, so I will be going now," the officer spoke again and handed a recent snapshot of Cherry back to her mother. Her parents thanked the officer and showed him out.

"Is that Marcia's leather jacket?" Cherry's mother asked. Just after that Cherry remembered whose face it was that she saw when she got out of Dal's car.

On Dal's way to the Curtis' house he stopped in a convenient store to steal some cigarettes. On his way out he almost ran directly into Tish.

"Hey Dallas, what are you up to?," she inquired.

"Nothing, you?" Dal answered and they began walking together.

" Not much. Are you headed to the Curtis'?"

"Yeah." Tish could feel Dallas' interest in her was beginning to fade, which made her angry.

"So are we gonna talk about the other day?"

"WHat about it?"

Tish's eyes narrowed. "You know," she insisted. Then Tish stood in front of Dallas to block his path.

"I think it was just a kiss, Tish. It wasn't a big deal," Dallas shrugged.

"I thought it was."

"Well, what about Curly?"

"I like Curly, but I like you more."

"Why are you telling me this now?," Dallas sighed.

" Because, I don't know. I changed my mind about Curly and I want to be with you."

"Well, I am with someone else."

"Who?" Tish knew who Dallas was talking about and she also knew he wouldn't tell her.

"You wouldn't know her."

"Oh, no?"

"No, just forget about it Tish." Dallas answered and he brushed past her. Tish was infuriated.

"Dallas Winston!" she yelled after him. Dallas kept walking and didn't look back.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for adding my story to your favorites! I don't own any of the characters except for Tish. Pleeezz leave reviews! I love the feedback! Sorry, it's been forever since my last update. This chapter is for a mature audience only.

"You are not allowed out of this house for the next month. You may drive your car to school and home! Is that understood?" Cherry's mother had never hollered at her daughter like this.

"I did nothing wrong!" Cherry answered back in an equally livid tone.

"Well, maybe if you tell me where you got that hideous leather jacket I will see things differently."

"You are unbelievable," Cherry threw her hands up in the air and headed for her room.

Tish stood outside of the high school smoking a cigarette. She scanned the students and caught sight of Cherry Valance. There she was chatting with her fellow cheerleaders like nothing had happened, like she hadn't spent the night with Dallas Winston. "What a tramp," Tish whispered under her breath. She knew she had to take matters into her own hands, and then she spotted her target, on the football field. ..Bob.

After practice was over and the other students had left Tish remained outside, waiting for Bob to come out, alone. It was 4:00 'o' clock, she waited for two hours and finally she saw him stride out of the gym and towards his car. Tish got up and ran towards him, calling after him. He turned and looked at her like she had three heads.

"What do you want?" Bob asked, annoyed and confused.

"I have some information I thought you might like to know," Tish spoke deviously.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you have to say," Bob hissed and turned on his heel back towards his car.

"It's about your girlfriend." Tish smirked when her statement stopped him in his tracks.

"What about her?"

"I know why she has suddenly lost interest in you. And I thought you might like to know before the word gets out to anyone else."

Bob walked up closer to Tish so that she wouldn't have to speak so loudly.

"What?" Bob asked.

"I will tell you if you give me a ride somewhere."

/

Dallas, Sodapop, and Two-bit were sitting on the Curtis' porch smoking cigarettes and shooting the shit.

"So Dal, when are we going to get Shepherd back for what he did to you?" Two-bit asked as he exhaled a puff of smoke and watched it dissipate into the air.

"I don't know. I might just forget about it," Dal answered back, causing Two-bit and Soda to both look at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean? You're just going to let it go like some pansy?" Two-bit was dumbfounded.

"Maybe we will do something, but I got to think about it," Dallas shrugged.

Two-bit sighed. Just then a shiny blue Corvair pulled up to the sidewalk on the Curtis' street.

"Hey, Isn't that Bob's car?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, I think it is. What the hell does that Soc think he is doing in our neighborhood. Come on," Two-bit demanded and he got up and headed towards the car. Soda followed him and Dallas sighed and got up. He was looking around as he was walking and didn't notice in time that Soda and Two-bit had stopped. He ran into them both.

"What's your prob-," Dallas began annoyed, but then he was silenced when he saw what his two friends were looking at. Tish climbed out of Bob's car and went over to the driver's side window. She bent over to say something to Bob in a flirty fashion. Then, after a minute or so, she straightened up, he waved her goodbye and sped off as quickly as he had come. Tish looked in their direction and smiled knowingly at Dallas, then she disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Two-bit exclaimed.

* * *

Cherry lay awake in bed. She looked at her alarm clock; it was nearly two in the morning. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about Dallas Winston. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that someday she will be lying awake thinking of Dallas Winston, she would have laughed. She heard a tapping noise and straightened up in bed. Then, she heard it again coming from her window. When she looked up and saw Dallas at her window she gasped. She hopped out of bed and rushed to open it.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked, trying to hold back her smile.

"I missed you," Dallas smiled and her heart melted when his response rang in her ears. She smiled back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"You have to be quiet. My parents are asleep down the hall," Cherry whispered to him and put her index finger to her lips. Dallas pulled her hand away and kissed her hard on the lips. Cherry ran her fingers through his hair and kissed back. She had never felt this way when she would kiss Bob. When she was with Bob, before, she thought it was meaningful and it was what she wanted. Now, she knew it wasn't. Dallas was what she wanted. They stumbled over to Cherry's bed and collapsed on it, never breaking their kiss. Dallas pulled off his jacket and tossed on the floor. Cherry felt excited when Dallas started to kiss her again and she felt his hand under her nightdress. She reached her hands under his t-shirt and rubbed his back. She could feel scars on his back and wondered if any of them were from the beating he had gotten on her account. She shuttered at the thought until, Dallas pulled her nightgown over her head exposing her bare chest to him. He massaged her breasts and kissed them and Cherry felt that familiar rush of excitement between her legs. She pulled off Dallas' shirt and then started on his pants, but before she could do anything he pulled away and began to spread kisses down her chest and stomach. He made quick work of her panties and the next thing Cherry felt was pure bliss. Dallas' mouth on her tender flesh was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She moaned and suddenly didn't care if they woke her parents. Cherry climaxed for the first time in her life. When she finished she pulled off Dallas' pants and he entered her. They both climaxed and fell asleep together in her bed and Cherry didn't even lock the door.


End file.
